Avenging Angel
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle attends a meeting at Black Pawn Publishing. Gina and woman name Diane Fosler discuss a celebration book tour for the Thanksgiving holiday. When leaving Diane is hit by another vehicle leaving the parking lot with Castle behind her. He pulls her out of the vehicle. That turns out to be her revengeful husband trying to kill her...Nine chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Avenging Angel

Chapter One

Gina Cowles was angry again. The merger between Black Pawn Publishing and another publishing company Green Leaf was still on hold. She was currently waiting for Richard Castle and four other authors to arrive for a meeting.

She was expanding the promotional tour for the tri-state region. And she wanted Castle involved with to speak to the public about the merger. Even though Kate Beckett wasn't liking the idea to have her husband leave during the Thanksgiving holidays.

"Damn her any way Rick." She curses from the kitchen of the Loft while he was talking to her on the cell from his Mercedes.

"There is nothing I can do about it any way. Since it's part of my job with the publishing company. And besides it would give me a chance to speak with the public about my new books, along with the merger." Castle says with moving in and out of traffic before finally arriving to the entrance of the Publishing companies parking lot.

"Well no matter Rick. Talk to you later. I need to take Reece outside for a walk. While Andrea is here to watch the twins. He's been begging me most of the Saturday morning to go on outside." She replies with her son already dressed and ready to go.

Castle had hung up with moving into the parking lot to find a space to park. Or else he's going to be late for the meeting.

Walking into the conference with the other authors. The room was packed totally with Gina at the head of the table. While there was a young woman sitting next to her conferring with Gina going over her notes.

"All right everyone lets get started today. This is Diane Fosler in charge of the Thanks giving celebration book tour. She will be going over with all five authors for where you're book tours will take place, along with discussing the merger between this company and another." Gina says to have everyone clap in the room.

"Hello! This is Thanksgiving is going to be bigger than ever for when it comes to the holiday. Our public would like to see the five authors in this room and celebrate with discussing you're up and coming new books and merger. I will hand our you're schedules with this flyer." She moves around the room to hand out the flyers and schedules until she reached the mystery writer Richard Castle. "Here you go Mr. Castle, I love reading all of you're books ever since I was 18 years of age. Keep up the great job of writing."

"Thank you." He says with a smile on his face and a glow that he was seeing from the top of her head. He wasn't able to understand it at all. Since the lighting inside wasn't all that great right now.

The meeting last another 30 minutes with everyone piling out. Diane Fosler was leaving the parking lot with Castle behind her. When all of a sudden there was a car crash as if someone purposely rammed right into her while hitting the dash board. SHE DIDN'T KNOW where she was at for the moment before slowly moving towards the light...


	2. Chapter 2

Avenging Angel

Chapter Two

Right away Richard Castle called for an ambulance, fire truck and police. Since he saw the blue Cadillac hit Fosler's vehicle and then speed off into another direction. Trying to get the license plate with his memory, even though he had to write it down...N.Y. 433-ABC-674.

Afterwards he went to pull open the driver's side to see on whether Castle was able to get her out and onto the ground. She was bleeding from the front and side of her head. Along with other injuries no doubt to cause trauma to the brain.

Pulling her onto the ground and taking off his jacket to keep her warm until everyone arrives. He still was able to see the glow over her head. As Castle keeps shaking his head with his hopefully blurred vision. Her eyes were opened indicating some type of issue. He just hopes to god that she was going to be just fine.

He was able to hear the sirens coming down the street. While the traffic had stopped to a crawl to see the accident. Finally the patrol cars pulled up to see the woman on the ground. Richard Castle was able to explain his story to the officers. While the other patrol cars had to get the traffic moving along, and the ambulance and fire truck.

Sergeant Wayland working the area on patrol told Castle they needed to get the woman to the local hospital quick. "I agree Sergeant. However I believe the person that hit her is getting away Scott free. I was able to give you the license plate in order for you and you're precinct to find out on whether there are any priors." Castle said with telling him that he's the consultant for the 12th precinct.

"We will be sure to check it out Mr. Castle. My partner will call it in right now.

Inside the squad car after Lt. Saunders had called in the license plate. The dispatcher over the radio came back with the name of the owner, along with several violations for drinking. Lt. Saunders walked back over to Sergeant Wayland and Richard Castle.

"We were able to get an I.D. on the vehicle. Get this Sergeant, it belongs to James Fosler, Diane Fosler's husband with a record a mile long." He says with the rest of the information. "There is an restraining order placed by his wife a week ago."

"Interesting!" Castle says. "I think this deserves some type of investigation on my end and including the 12th precinct." Castle replied with the ambulance technicians coming over with there equipment and stretcher...


	3. Chapter 3

Avenging Angel

Chapter Three

She was starting to open her eyes to a white light in the back ground of her, along with a voice of a male talking to her.

"Diane please try to take it easy. My name is Clyde you're guardian angel." He says with pushing her back down on the bed for now.

"Where the hell am I, Clyde?" She had a whopper of a head ache for the reasons she remembered having an accident with someone crashing into and her and getting away.

"You're in between heaven and Earth with the doctors are going to save you once you're able to arrive at the hospital. You were correct in assuming that someone did try to kill you with the crash and getting away. However the police will be hot on his trial after you're favorite author Richard Castle would be able to give the license plate with remembering and writing it down on paper."

"Do you happen to know just who the god damn bastard that hit me Clyde?" She asked loudly with her eyes hurting from the bright light.

"You're husband Diane. He's been wanting to kill you ever since the restraining was placed on him to stay away from the house and yourself. Otherwise we need to do something about it in case the police aren't able to captured him in time. We need to devise a plan with you having a time limit of one week to find and turn him in to the police." Clyde said with her shaking her head in disbelief.

"How am I suppose to do that Clyde with me being in the hospital probably in a coma of sorts trying to recover from the accident?" She said with slight anger in her demeanor.

"Actually I will Diane using your face and body to look for your husband, while the doctors try and help you to come out of the coma.. You're going to be staying here in the meantime until it's time for you to go back to you're body and open your eyes to the face of Richard Castle and the doctors of the Manhattan Medical Center.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In ICU on the eight floor.

Doctor Gutridge was telling Richard Castle sitting in a chair watching the breathing tubes on Diane. "Mr. Castle there is nothing more we can do unless she comes out of it. Otherwise we need to keep a close watch on her vitals and brain wave patterns." The doctor said with writing notes into the charts. "Does she have any family other than her husband?"

"I don't know doctor. However I will be able to find out for when I speak with my publisher. Since she was working for her for a special Thanksgiving celebration book tour. I will have to get back to you on that one." Castle says with getting up to call Gina on his cell-phone in the waiting room.

8888888888888888888888

Gina Cowles was still upset at the fact that one of her employees was almost killed in a car crash caused by her husband. She was sitting in her office getting ready to head on home really late. When her cell-phone started to chirp from her ex husband on the caller I.D.. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. However it had to be really important to have him calling this late.

"Castle what is it you want of me?" She asked in a snobbish tone of voice.

"I need to ask you on whether Diane has a next of kin. She's currently in a coma and the doctors are not hopeful that she might be coming out of it." Castle says with a sadness that she was able to pick up over the cell-phone.

"Actually she has a sister June age 39 years of age and married to a disc jockey. I will call her to let her know about the coma she is in. She is not able to walk with having an accident two years ago. It's only now after three surgeries she is only now beginning to walk with help from physical therapy." Gina replied...


	4. Chapter 4

Avenging Angel

Chapter Four

The phone rang in the living room of June's house in the Bronx. She had to keep it by her all of the time with being in the wheel chair. Currently her husband was upstairs in the work out room working on the different lyrics he would be using with an wedding in two weeks.

She called Jackson from the steps asking him to come down. She had further information about her sister Diane in the hospital. She hears him coming down as she has tears falling down onto her cheeks.

He sees the tears. "What's wrong June?" He asked with moving over to her wheel chair. He kisses the top part of her brow.

"My sister is in a coma now and the doctors don't know on whether she will be coming out of it." She says with holding his hands.

"Get dress we are going to the hospital to be with her if only an hour. Maybe she will be able to know in a way that we are there for her. I will help you get dressed in you're room June." Jackson pushes the wheel chair to head down the hall to her room. They had been staying in separate rooms ever since the accident. He had always blamed himself for what happened to her falling down the stairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And in the meantime...

Clyde/Diane started there search for the bastard that caused the accident. He had no idea just where to start with a man that had an vendetta against his wife.

So he would start with going to casino's, race track, OTB, and even Loan sharks with having to owed a great deal of monies for when it came to his gambling that June hardly knew about. However she did know that he was spending a great of money some where and stealing it from her two accounts until she had gotten smart to transfer all of her funds in new accounts for where the bank had to ask her for permission to have any one trying to break into the accounts.

Jackson helped her with the pants and black sneakers. She was able to place on her black sheer bra and blue blouse. She has been working out with the physical therapist to help to get into better shape. She placed her cell and other personal items into her purse. She was now ready to go. She would be able to get into the van with Jackson helping to get into the front seat and placing the motorized wheel chair into the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Avenging Angel

Chapter Five

Jackson helped his wife June out of the van and into her wheel chair. She didn't have any problems with getting out of the van.

While they were moving inside the emergency room entrance and speaking with the security guard. They needed to be directed to ICU for where her sister June would be. The security guard had explained there were two other visitors even though he didn't give the names.

He was able to give the passes for the both of them. While taking the elevator to the sixth floor.

Meanwhile inside her room...

Richard Castle and Gina Cowles coming separate were talking with her doctor about the chances of Diane coming out of the coma.

"Currently her vitals are basically the same right now. She is on a breathing machine in case her breathing goes down hill. Other wise we are hopeful that she will be coming out of it with-in a week." Doctor Sinclair says to the both of them. It was at this time two new visitors knocking on the door.

Doctor Sinclair came out to find out who it was visiting his patient.

"I am June. Diane's sister coming to see how she is doing. This is my husband Jackson doctor." June replies with shaking his hand.

"I am Doctor Sinclair in charge of you're sister's case. Who are the two visitors inside my sister's room?" She asked with concern holding her husband's hand.

"Oh, yeah! It's the mystery writer Richard Castle and his publisher Gina Cowles from Black Pawn Publishing. Castle was the one that pulled you're sister from the car. Just after June's husband smashed into her before leaving the scene. The police are currently looking for him as we speak." He tells them the information to have her feeling some what better about the entire situation.

Now inside her room.

Castle was very happy to meet her sister June and husband Jackson. "If ever you need anything June. Please call me and let me know what you're going to need. Is this all right with the both of you?" He asked with seeing the both of them shaking there heads in agreement.

"Thank you so much Mr. Castle for you're kind offer. I just came by to find out on how she is doing. I do hope that the doctor is going to b right for when it comes to her coming out of the coma." June responds with tears falling down her face. "Jackson can we get out of here now?" She asked with her husband helping to push her out of the ICU room after saying there goodbyes.

After they left. Gina says the following to Castle in the room, while Doctor Sinclair had left for another patient down the hall on the same floor.

"Rick, she is hurting a great deal. I was able to sense that her marriage is not right at all, as with her health. No doubt she is under a great deal of stress." She replied with getting ready to leave for home finally.

"I agree Gina."


	6. Chapter 6

Avenging Angel

Chapter Sixth

The next few days Clyde was having a hard time trying to figure out just where James would be. And with his gambling habits, he needed to find out with using his connections from up above on where he just might wind up soon.

He was getting a little frustrated with four days to go with his mission and saving Diane.

James Fosler was staying in an motel in Fort Lee, New Jersey trying to steer clear of the police. Since they have a warrant looking for him with being involved with leaving the scene of an accident and almost killing his wife Diane.

Calling in a favor to one of his long time associates. He needed another car in order to head to Atlantic City to gamble. His friend Elroy former Navy Seals told him that he would be able to help with his request.

Packing his things with the items he was able to grab at the house before the police afterwards arrived. He had only one account of his only, since his wife had closed down the ones that he was stealing from the past year. Waiting for his friend coming from Manhattan. He tried to rest a little before driving down to Atlantic City.

He had no remorse in what he had done with smashing into his wife and the car. While waiting he turned on the news to see further reports on the crash days ago, and a report of the mystery writer Richard Castle pulling her out of the vehicle and calling for an ambulance to bring her to the hospital.

"BITCH!" He cried out with throwing something at the tv and missing it by a few inches.

Elroy finally showed up with the vehicle. Even though it really wasn't him. As his eyes were almost blank with Clyde having taken over his body. Clyde would be able to follow now that he's heading for Atlantic City.

He would be able to advise using Captain Kate Beckett's voice to let them know the A.C. police have full authority to arrest and bring back James Fowler to trial for attempted murder.

This would take a full 24 hours to be process and closer to Diane to be coming out of her coma.


	7. Chapter 7

Avenging Angel

Chapter Seven

Doctor Sinclair and two other specialists were in the ICU with Diane Fosler there patient. Castle and her sister June was waiting to see on whether she was getting any better.

"I am afraid to say this everyone. But it looks like you're sister is going down hill. I think as with the other specialists think that she might have maybe three more days at best. Before we need to decide on a course of action." Doctor Sinclair announced with June shaking her head in discuss.

"What are the other options doctor?" Richard Castle says to the doctor checking his notes.

"It all depends in three days Mr. Castle on whether her vitals are strong enough for surgery to try and repair the damage that was done to her brain in the accident. And if we can't, I am afraid there is nothing else we can do but hope and prey that she does go any further down with the coma."

"And if this is the case Doctor Sinclair. We will just have to let my sister die on her own without any type of machinery to keep her alive." June replied with needing to leave right away to get some air outside. Castle offered to take her outside, while her husband Jackson was elsewhere with another woman having sex.

He's been involved with the woman Melissa a lawyer for the past year. He's not had any emotions or any type of feelings for the past few years, and June knows this fact.

Melissa had been after Jackson to break away clean from her during the past year. However he kept on telling her that she needs to be more on her own, since she is finally starting to get back on her feet again with the physical therapists. Once she is able to walk again, I will then decide to file for a divorce Melissa.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James Fosler was entering Atlantic City heading for the Sands hotel casino. Moving into the under ground parking lot to find a proper space. He found one close to the entrance elevator to take him up to ground level and the back entrance.

Walking inside...

He found a number of people playing the slot machines against the wall. He was mainly looking for the Blazing Sevens machines for where you can play for two cent and up.

Taking his time. He asked a number of the employees to help him out. They were in the middle of the casino. However he would play them later, he was more interested in playing black jack instead.

Meanwhile the hotel security were alerted that the prime suspect involved in an attempted murder from New York City had arrived inside the casino floor. They would be keeping an eye until it was time to arrest him with help from the local F.B.I. regional office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Castle was talking to wife about an idea to set up a special donation fund to help out with the costs of the hospital with Diane on her death bed currently.

"Rick, it sounds like a wonderful idea. However you would have to go on tv and the Internet to let everyone know about the cause to help out Diane Fosler and her family." She says with such energy for when it comes to her husband's plan.

"If anything. It's going to help with paying the hospital and other costs. No doubt June is going to appreciate it greatly with the donation fund." Castle responds with getting up from the kitchen stool to begin his work with the number of calls that needs to be made.


	8. Chapter 8

Avenging Angel

Chapter Eight

Richard Castle was able to contact a number of his associates to help him out with the local donation for Diane Fosler. Even his lawyer was able to help out with going online to place the website about the charity/donation to help out the cause for Diane's family.

When the ads started to show up online and tv. The local population went all out to help her. Even Castle was really surprised on how much was raised in just the first 24 hours. Close to $100,000 was raised by the public. Even though it was much higher by the private business sector.

Even the 12th precinct had gotten together to take up a collection for the family and Diane. Captain Kate Beckett and even Inspector Victoria Gates was very proud of everyone with helping out for the donation Fund.

Castle came into her office to visit his wife, while Andrea, the housekeeper were keeping an eye on the twins and Reece. "I brought you breakfast and Tea since you're probably didn't have time this morning."

"Thank you Rick. I left the Loft early this morning without the time to have breakfast. Jake was being a little bit fuzzy with drinking his formula, while Lily finished hers in record time." Beckett announced with taking the two bags to sit back down to enjoy her food for a change. "By the way how is the donation fund coming along?" She asked with taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"Very nice. I never expected to raise that much in just 24 hours. Even the private business sector is helping out as well." He says with a wide smile. "Kate, has there been any word on the location of James Fosler?" He responds with the question.

"At last report from the F.B.I., he was located some where in Atlantic City with the police getting close to making an arrest Rick. That bastard should be shot for what he had done to Diane." She wanted to hit the wall with her fist. She was able to calm down with her husband having her to tow the line.

"I need to go now Kate. I have an interview with CNN in two hours to discuss the up and coming new book tour and the donation charity." He says with getting up from his seat and bending over to give a quick peck to her cheek.

"Have fun!" She says with sticking out her tongue like a little child.

"I intend to Kate." He opens the door to leave the office and the precinct.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James Fosler was winning at black Jack. He's won his last ten hands to make it a little too uncomfortable with the card dealer starting to be upset at the customer, and no doubt security as well with watching from the cameras up above the ceiling.

Security officer Danny Walker had seen enough with watching this idiot taking advantage of the casino. It was obvious that he was cheating from the very beginning.

"Lets go." He says with talking to the one agent from the F.B.I. Andrew Lowry checking his gun with making sure there were enough bullets inside just in case.

Taking the elevator down to the casino floor. Moving out with the four of them towards the black jack tables. They saw him at the third table with the table filled with players. They had to be careful that none of the players and dealer winds up with getting hurt.

Walker was right behind him with his gun at his back. "I suggest you move off you're chair to come with us to the security office. You're under arrest for the attempted murder of you're wife Diane Fowler. The F.B.I. is going to be taking you back to New York City in cuffs." Security Officer Danny Walker replies with everyone playing at the table wondering what was going on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After being questioned for two hours upstairs in the security office. James Fosler was on his way back to New York City in a black van with the three agents from the F.B.I. If everything goes well with the traffic with the time being 8.30 p.m., he should be in the holding cell of the 12th precinct and paperwork signed by the three agents.

FINAL CHAPTER UP AND COMING


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Avenging Angel

Chapter Nine

Clyde was speaking to Diane through her coma...

"You're going to be waking up very soon. You're sister June and Richard Castle are waiting for you to wake up from you're coma. Do you hear me?" He says.

"I hear you, Clyde. I am so weak right now, I don't know if I can come back to the land of the living. However with seeing my sister helping herself getting out of that damn wheel chair. I will try for her and Castle for pulling me out of the car."

INSIDE THE ICU OF DIANE FOSLER

Doctor Sinclair, Castle, and June were waiting in the room visiting even though at the time her life signs were falling. No one knew what was going to happen next.

The doctor looked over once again at his patient. When he saw her opening her eyes. "OMG! She's waking up everyone." He says.

Castle helps June to walk over to the side of the bed of her sister. June was able to make it slowly over without the use of her wheel chair.

She bends over to look at her sister opening her eyes fully. "Hey! Girl you're back with the land of the living." She says with giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

Diane tries to get the words out of her mouth. "What about James?" She says with a slight cough, while her sister grabs a small cup to place a little water inside for her to drink.

"He's under arrest for attempted murder. He has told the truth to the police authorities as to why he tried to murder you. " Castle replied to his avenging angel.

"Thank god." She says in a low tone. Doctor Sinclair was truly amazed that his coma patient had come out of it with no further damage to her brain or other parts of the body.

The End


End file.
